Predatory Hearts
Basic Information Starclan have always had the power to grant 7 cats throughout all 4 lake clans the power to transform into forest predators. The powers are given to the chosen kit at birth and remain until the cat dies, where the power will be returned to Starclan to be passed into another kit when they choose to. When a cat goes to Starclan, they will learn about the powers, which Starclan calls “Lovacs” The kit born with the power will not know of their power until a Starclan cat tells them of it in a dream. The Lovac can be activated by biting the cat’s own tail, and deactivated by drinking water from the moonpool. The holder decides whether to use their powers for good or evil. There are seven Lovacs in existence, each carrying the power of a different forest predator. Each Lovac carries different physical traits which are given to the holder from the moment the power is given to them as a newborn kit and remains with them forever. Possible Lovacs Defining physical traits are in brackets. Owl (abnormally large amber eyes) Fox (long pointed muzzle) Badger (Abnormally large size, violent nature) Viper (Long thin tail, narrow eyes) Rat (Abnormally small, quick, and vicious) Wild dog (Cannibalistic tendencies, feral appearance) Hawk (Long soft fur, good eyesight, abnormally fast, enjoys heights) Clan Arcs Each clan will have a different story, which take place around the same time as each other clan's story. They will be on different pages and updated separately, sometimes due to popular demand. Thunderclan Arc Vinestar, Windclan’s former leader, was killed by Thunderclan’s deputy, Batsnout. In blind fury, he snatches the Wild Dog Lovac, the most dangerous of all Lovacs, and forcefully inserts it into Batsnout’s only kit, and curses him with the future of destroying Thunderclan from within, with the only thing that could stop him is another Lovac. Shadowclan Arc Mintstar, the tyrannical Shadowclan leader is intent on "restoring Shadowclan to its former glory" through unnecessary skirmishes with other clans and running her own like a pack of rogues. Sandcreek, Shadowclan's wimpy medicine cat apprentice, wants to start a rebellion. But how can he dethrone a leader with seven lives left? And is he the only one with this dream? Windclan Arc Windclan's new leader Aspenstar wants the best for his only surviving kit Swankit, and he'll do anything to make her a warrior Starclan will be proud of. A Lovac holder himself, he begs Starclan to give her the Viper Lovac to a newborn Swankit, but in return he'll have to let her choose her own destiny, despite his own ambitions and wishes. Riverclan Arc As a kit, Splashpoppy was a rogue called White who lived with her brother, Black, and her father, the notorious Patch. After an ambush the family is separated and White decides to join Riverclan to be an apprentice. But past choices always come to bite cats in the tail... Characters See: List of Major Characters Side Stories [[ How Vinestar Wasted His Eight Lives (And Lost His Ninth)|'How Vinestar Wasted His Eight Lives (And Lost His Ninth)']] Vinestar was renewed for using up his lives doing stupid things with his various friends, not caring about the borders crossed or the lives of other cats lost. These are some of his mightiest (read: ridiculous) tales! [[Snake Den|'Snake Den']] What happened to Patch and Black after the Riverclan Arc. Fans? Anyone? Sign here with any comments, and your favourite PH character if you have one! DUSKEARRRRRRRRRRRRR -Jay the Blue Jay Duskear, definitely. I like the plot of the ThunderClan Arc! - Cause you know you gotta [[The_Twelve_Gates|''be careful]] [[Series:_As_An_Apprentice|''what you]] ''wish for'' 14:09, July 1, 2017 (UTC) I love this series!!!! --Fight Like All of LionClan 17:38, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Poll Best arc so far? Thunderclan Shadowclan Windclan Riverclan